The Return
by VioletzDreamz
Summary: After 4 years Jessie returns to NYC for Luke's 18th birthday, she's also gonna be hired back as the nanny for Ravi and Zuri, but theirs a twist...Luke is still in love with her, and she's starting to feel something for him...this is going to be a wild rollercoaster...
1. Happy Birthday!

**I do not own the characters...Just the plot..**

 **Let me know what you think**

 **Read and Review**

* * *

Chapter 1: Happy birthday

Today was a big day for the Ross family, everyone in the house was planning a surprise party for Luke, who at the moment was still sound asleep in his room.

"Bertram!" Emma called him, walking into the kitchen where she knew he would be, the kitchen was like his first favorite place in the penthouse.

Emma crossed her arms when she found Bertram, who was busy stuffing his face with one of the fanciest and stinkiest cheese ever.

Emma cleared her throat.

Bertram lifted his eyes towards her and groaned "Really? I can't ever catch a break with you kids around!" He complained, putting his cheese back down on the plate.

Emma rolled her eyes at the butler, for the past 6 years that's all he did was complain...and clean...but always complain.

"Well hello to you too." Emma said as she uncrossed her arms "Anyways, onto more important matters." Emma glanced around the kitchen, going around to make sure Luke hadn't planted one of his surveillance cameras. Emma didn't see any, but still she was cautious as she beckoned Bertram to come closer.

"What is it?" Bertram asked grumpily.

Emma went on her tippy toes and whispered into Bertram's ear " When does her plane land?"

"Two hours from now." He whispered back.

Emma nodded "Perfect! This is going to be the best present ever. Luke's going to be so happy."

"Atleast someone gets to be happy." Bertram muttered under his breath, leaving Emma alone in the kitchen.

-Luke-

I was walking towards a girl who had long red hair that fell in curls, I couldn't see who she was since she had her back towards me, but then again, i didn't need to see. The red hair instantly gave her away, just as I was about to reach her as a scream interrupted my dream.

"Luke!"

I shot up from my bed instantly, my empty soda bottle rolled off chest and onto my bed. Everything was blurry as I tried to get ahold of my surroundings.

"Huh?" I said tiredly, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Happy birthday, butt for brains!" A feminine voice sang.

"Ravi?"

"No! It's me, Zuri!."

"For the love of all that's good, I do not sound like a girl!." I heard another voice with an indian accent.

I nodded my head and smile "Ahh, there you are Ravi."

Ravi started to grumble in his native tongue, what was his exact words? That I don't know.

"Happy 18th Birthday Luke!" Zuri repeated again as she hopped on my bed and hugged me, it lasted for two seconds before she threw herself away from me.

I gave her a confused look.

"Did you shower last night?" Zuri asked, eyeing me carefully.

I smirked "Maybe."

Zuri jumped off my bed and passed Ravi "Don't chance it. He's still lethal."

Ravi rolled his eyes "Don't worry, I can handle this." He said, walking towards me as Zuri left my room.

"Luke." Ravi said.

"RRRRavi!" I said back, rolling my _R's_ as I got out of bed, stretching as I walked over to my desk and grabbed the remote to my stereo and hit the on button.

My music began to play.

I grabbed a few pieces of clothes from off the floor and headed into my bathroom.

When I came out I was fresh and clean from the shower, looking as handsome as ever.

"Luke." Ravi called me, lowering the music on my stereo "Can you believe it, You're finally 18," he chuckled a bit as he slung an arm around my neck, forcing me to lower down a bit "Remember all our adventures that we had when we were younger?"

"Yeah." I said absentmindedly, letting myself drift back through all the memories I had of everyone. Especially her, things started to look up when she first became our nanny. I remembered the first time I laid eyes on her, she was such a babe. I instantly fell in love with her.

"Hey, " I said, coming back to my senses " How long has it been since Jessie left?"

Ravi thought about it for a bit " About four years or so."

I shook my head, a few lock of my hair fell into my face "Feels like its been so much longer than that." I pushed my hair back "Ravi, remind me to get my hair cut today. It's gotten too long again."

Rai nodded in agreement " You and me both, look at this, it looks like a mop is on my head."

I laughed " Mop top." I said, grabbing my cell phone and heading out the room, knowing that Ravi would follow.

 _'_ _Jessie.'_ I thought to myself _'where are you now?'_

-Jessie-

The plane trip felt like it was taking forever, once it landed though I instantly felt re energized, when the seat belt signal went off, I quickly unbuckled myself and stood up, grabbing my carry ons and running towards the exit. I couldn't wait to get off this plane and see my kids. It's been so long since I've last seen them. When I said goodbye to them, Emma was 16, Luke was 14, Ravi 13 and Zuri 10.

 _'_ _They must be so big now, especially Emma.'_ I thought as I walked out of the plane and headed towards the luggage claim.

"Jessie!"

I turned my head to see Bertram and..

"Emma!" I shouted, quickly grabbing my stuffs and running over to the tall blonde haired girl who was dressed fashionably, like always.

"Jessie!" She screamed and met me halfway, I dropped all my luggage and enveloped her into my arms.

"Oh my!" I gushed, pulling back to get a closer look at one of my four kids. Emma grew up to be beautiful, she looked exactly like christina just younger.

"Boys must be throwing themselves at you!" I exclaimed.

Emma smiled "It gets a little tiring."

I gave her a look " Wish I could say that."

Just then I heard the sound of someone clearing their throat, for old time's sake I decided to tease Bertram.

"Oh Bertram, you always choke on your cheese." I said " You should stop _cheesin_." I laughed.

Yeah , just like old times cause Emma and Bertram stared at me like I had grown another head.

"Not funny?" I asked, no one said anything " Yeah okay."

I gathered up all my stuffs and kicked some of my things towards Bertram, who gave me a look of annoyance, I smiled sweetly at him.

"You still allergic to work huh?"

"Oh, you have no idea." He said, picking up the rest of my things.

I followed them to the Limo "Does _**HE**_ know about me coming back?" I asked Emma.

"Nope. Like usual, Luke is clueless." She said with a smirk.

"You are going to be the greatest surprise gift he's ever got." Emma told me.

I gave her a strained smile "Yay, hopefully he outgrew his romantic feelings for me."

I heard Emma let out her girlish laugh " Oh Jessie, you never change. But atleast you have hopeful thinking."

 _'_ _If Luke still has feelings for me, this could become a problem.'_ I thought.

-Luke-

"Oh come on , I want to go back to the penthouse!" I whined to Ravi's giant lizard, who at the moment was blocking my way out of the park.

hissed at me.

I sighed, about ready to give up until I got an idea, which by the way still hurts.

"Aren't you getting hungry?" I asked her, "It's just about dinner time, I bet Ravi made you some ...uhm...uhm...Rats a la tarte, with frog sauce?" I finished lamely.

All I got was a hiss in response.

"Can't blame a dude for trying." I said, sitting down on the park bench.

I felt like I was waiting for hours to go home, thankfully Ravi showed up.

"Luke? What are you doing here, late for dinner." He said.

I gave an exasperated look "Your reptilian held me here against my will."

Ravi glanced down at "Is this because I didn't have time for you today?"

Mrs. Kipling Hissed.

"I'm sorry," Ravi apologised "Don't take it out on-"

I cut him off "Dude! I'm tired, hungry and a little cranky, so how about we get this show on the road and head home!"

Ravi nodded.

"Finally!" I said, all three of us walking home in silence.

-Jessie-

The reunion with the three out of four of my kids was short and sweet. I got to talk to Zuri and Ravi a bit. Learn a little bit of what they been doing for the past couple years and then some. it was wonderful!

"Jessie, it's time!" I heard Emma call.

"Sorry guys, it's time for me to go and change. I'll talk to you guys after, okay?"

"Okay Jessie!" The two kids replied.

I got up and headed over to Emma, who pulled me upstairs, all the way to her room. She pushed me down onto her bed and disappeared into her closet, a second later she came out with a beautiful red dress that had a silver ribbon ,around the waist, and a lace up front.

"Hurry and go change into this and put on the matching heels, which are already in my bathroom."

I didn't need to be told twice. I took that dress and made a mad run, closing the door behind me.

I quickly changed out of my clothes and pulled on the beautiful dress, which fit like a glove. The dress was soft and ended right above the knees, it was also strapless.

"Jessie, hurry up!"

I rolled my eyes and quickly slipped my feet into the red heels, picking up my discarded clothes and headed out, only to have my clothes discarded again as Emma yanked me to her vanity set and plopped me down getting straight to my make up and then my hair. When she was finished with me, I was shocked to see my reflection in her mirror.

"He-llo hottie!" I said to my reflection, admiring how I looked.

"No time for admiration, Ravi Just texted me that Luke's here. He's heading to his room as we speak. So whatever you do just be quiet and follow my lead."  
I nodded and did as she told. Soon enough I found myself waiting outside on the terrace, the warm night air stirring my hair.

-Luke-

I came out of my shower and got dressed. Ravi told me to dress nice. He didn't say why but I didn't bother to keep asking him.

I was wearing a black jeans and a red silk long sleeve shirt, leaving a few buttons unbuttoned. My curly hair, which I was supposed to cut today, was falling into my face.

 _'_ _How irritating.'_

I took a deep breath and slipped on my black shoes on my way out, I had just reached the stairs when I heard multiple voices scream out,

"Surprise!" followed by a "Happy birthday Luke!"

I smiled and made my way down. I was engulfed in hugs from my siblings and my parents.

Everything was good, perfect even! But still I couldn't help but feel sad, because of a certain woman, who wasn't here.

"Luke!"

I turned to face Bertram, who looked tired.

"Do me a favor? Can you go outside and see if I left my watch out there."

"Can do." I said and excused myself from my friends, leaving my drink behind.

I walked outside, looking for the watch, for the first time I was so focused that I didn't even notice that I wasn't alone until I heard her voice.

"Luke."

I stopped what I was doing and turned to face the most beautiful woman in front of me, she didn't look a day over 18. She's still as I remembered.

A small smile graced her face "Surprise!" she said.

I felt my heart stop.

"Jessie?" I breathed out.

"In the flesh." She spoke in her texan accent.

I closed the distance between us and pulled her into a hug.

"I missed you woman."

"I missed you too." she said.


	2. The nanny

**_OOh, here we go chapter 2, I seriously love Luke and Jessie...anyways read n review._**

* * *

Chapter 2 : The Nanny

Jessie pulled away from me after a few minutes, she pushed me at arm's length and gave me a look over.

"Aww, looks like you're not my little boy anymore." She said, looking at me.

The look on her face made me almost want to laugh, cause she was looking at me, and no not just a glance kind of look but really looking. The same kind of look I gave her all these years.

"Wow Luke, You're really not my little boy anymore." She repeated again "Look at you, tall, handsome and..woah! your hair is just a little bit longer, curly even."

I nodded my head "I told you I was devilishly handsome, I wasn't lying to you all these years." I said.

Jessie shook her head at me, looks like she was trying to shake something off.

"Yeah well, You were right." She said.

"Jessie!" The sound of my parents voice interrupter our little moment.

 _'_ _Great timing.'_ I thought in irritation, watching as Jessie ran over to my mom and dad.

"Morgan! Christina!" Jessie greeted them, hugging them both.

My mother pulled both of Jessie's hands in hers as they began to talk.

It almost reminded me of the first time we all met each other, only difference was me and my siblings weren't fighting. Suddenly I had an idea.

"We would love for you to be a nanny again." My mother pleaded.

"I don't know, the kids are kind of old. I don't think they need a nanny." Jessie said, unsure.

"Just be a nanny to Ravi and Zuri, just until they are old enough." My father persuaded.

Jessie nodded "Oh what the heck! I missed them anyways."

"Yay!" My father and mother cheered.

Thats when I decided to interrupt them, I ran to my mother.

"Hey mom! Can I date the nanny?" I asked innocently.

My mother and father seemed to be taken by surprise.

"I told you before and I'll tell you again, You are way too young for me!" Jessie scolded.

I ignored her, focusing on my mother, who seemed to be in deep conversation with my father.

"Well he's 18 after all, practically an adult." I heard my mother say.

"I thought he would've outgrown his feelings for her by now." My father said.

"Guess those were actually real."

"That solves our problem then." My mother said, she turned away from dad and faced me "You can date her." Mom said .

I cheered "But," she cut me off " That's If Jessie agrees to dating you. If you ask me, it seems like you have a lot of work to do, before she says yes." My mom sang as she and my dad left the terrace.

I was so happy, I broke out into a breakdance.

The sound of heels clicking towards me made me stop, I looked up into the eyes of my former nanny.

"You've changed Physically, but on the inside I guess you're still my little Luke." She said with a smile "You know I won't make this easy for you, right?"

I rolled my eyes " If you did, then you wouldn't be My Jessie." I said seriously.

Jessie's eyes narrowed playfully "Happy birthday Luke." She said, grabbing my face and turning it to the side to press her lips against my cheek, she quickly pulled back and stood up.

"Well, looks like The nanny is back." She said, before leaving me alone on the terrace.


	3. Selfish

_**Hey guys, sooo here is chapter 3...sorry it took awhile. I've been extremly busy and didnt really have that much free time...but oh wells...here's 3...and don't worry..four will be up soon. promise.**_

 _ **READ N REVIEW!**_

* * *

Chapter 3: Selfish

Jessie woke up the next morning back in her old room In the penthouse, with a sigh she rolled over and glanced at her alarm clock, 8:20.

 _'_ _The kids are going to be late!'_ Jessie thought in a panic, she quickly got out of bed and slipped her feet into her fuzzy pink slippers and grabbed her robe on the way out, she ran down the hall and started knocking on all three doors.

"Kids! Time to get up!" Jessie yelled as she started to open up their doors.

"Jessie."

Jessie whipped her head around to see Luke, Ravi and Zuri already up and dressed for school.

"Wha-?" she started to say, but Luke cut her off.

"After you left, we didn't want another nanny to take care of us, so we started to make waking up early a habit on the weekdays." Luke said, wearing a satisfied smile.

Jessie shook her head in awe "My kids." She said with a small chuckle "Who knew you guys would grow up to be so responsible."

Ravi opened his mouth "Actually Jessie, I always been responsible."

Jessie nodded and gave them all a sleepy smile.

-Luke-

Jessie looked so cute in her sleepy state, she still had on her care bear pyjama pants and a black t-shirt with her pink robe thrown over and her pink matching slippers, her red hair had major bedhead and her eyes were still a bit glaze, she was the picture of perfection! With a quick movement, I swiped my samsung galaxy out of my jeans pocket and snapped a picture.

"So beautiful!" I said aloud and showed the picture to my siblings, who gave a glance at the photo and gave me a weird look.

"You are messed up." Zuri said with a eye roll, flicking her nails at me before leaving.

"I agree with Zuri, If you think a girl with drool is beautiful, than you are delusional." Ravi said as he left.

I looked back at my phone screen and smiled before changing to my wallscreen.

When I glanced back up, I jumped.

Jessie was standing right in front of me, with her hands on her hips.

"Really?" She asked.

I gave her my playful smile "Really."

She shook her head at me, before turning me around and pushing me forward.

"You do remember that I'm 18 now, right?"

"You do know, that you are still a student in high school right?"

I shrugged "Almost done with high school anyways."

"True, but after high school there is college." She said sternly.

"Nah." I said dismissively.

"With college come more oppertunities, more girls."

I planted my feet firmly on the ground, causing Jessie to stumble a bit.

"More girls?" I said in annoyance "Sure more girls, but I don't want them, I want you."

I turned around to face her, Jessie seemed at a loss for words.

"I wanted you then, and I want you still. Can't you see that?" I told her, grabbing her hand and putting it flat against my chest, where my heart was beating fast.

"You're the reason I putted effort into school, You're the reason I went to dance class to get me out of trouble, You're the reason I can't let you go. You, my whole world revolves around you. I love you Jessie. I won't ever stop. " I said determined, my hand tightened around hers and I stared deep into those amber eyes "I will get you to love me, I will use every trick in the book to get you. I won't let you go this time, this time I'm going to be truly selfish."

Jessie's eyes widened as I quickly pressed my lips against hers. Just ask fast as I kissed her, was as fast as I pulled back.

"See ya babe!" I said with a wink, hitching my backpack up higher and leaving her standing in the middle of the hall, alert and awake.


	4. Payback, Late night escapades

_**Did i deliver? or did i deliver! told ya that chapter 4 was going to be up soon and here it is...read n review**_

 _ **btw i do not own Jessie or the characters used.**_

 _ **Lessie all the way!**_

 _ **Luke x Jessie!**_

* * *

Chapter 4: Payback, Late night escapade

Once Jessie snapped out of her shock, she ran towards the living room area and made it just in time to see the kids pressing the elevator button.

"Oh! Wait!" she said loudly as she ran down the stairs and made her way towards them, just as she reached them the elevator doors opened. Jessie ushered the kids inside and hit the lobby button as the doors closed.

"Why are you here Jessie?" Zuri asked.

Jessie shrugged " I guess I wanted to take you guys down for old times sake." she mumbled.

Zuri nodded "Seems like someone seems a little lost." She sang.

Jessie shot her a look "Hey! I remember when someone needed me with Her everywhere she went." She said back.

"Everywhere that Zuri went, the nanny was sure to go!" Ravi sang, earning glares from the two girls. Ravi held his hands up "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist."

Luke chuckled but said nothing.

"Anyways," Zuri said, continuing "That was years ago Jessie, I'm 16 now and Ravi is 17, Luke is...Luke is.." Zuri trailed off trying to figure out a way to finish the sentence " Luke is, Luke! Point is, we're old enough to get down to the lobby and get on the bus."

Jessie raised a perfectly arched brow at Zuri "I know that. I just wanted to spend whatever time I could with you two."

Jessie heard Luke cough, she shot him a look.

"With you two," Jessie continued on as if she wasn't interrupted " Even if you feel like you don't need me at times, truth is I need you guys. After all I spent most of my time raising you guys, its natural for me to hover over you."

"It's true, we all share a bond." Ravi said, putting his hand on Jessie's shoulder, causing her to look at him "We understand, don't we Zuri?"

The elevator came to a halt and the doors opened.

"Yup, totally." She said, before running ahead, with Ravi following close behind.

"See you later Jessie!" He yelled.

Jessie walked out of the elevator, Luke followed right after her.

"As for you Lucas." She said, spinning around to face him "When you come home, you're going to help Bertram wax his back today. He asked for my help last night, but he'll be delighted to hear that you volunteered."

I smiled as Luke's face turned to that of horror "No!"

I leaned forward "Yes!"

"I will not do that!"

"Yes you will!"

"Jess-"

"Luke, You will do it, now off you go. I wouldn't want you to be late." I said dismissively, shoving him towards the direction of the exit.

Without a glance towards his way, I turned back to the elevator hit the button, the doors opened and I stepped in.

-Later in the penthouse-

Jessie came out of her room all dressed for her day, today she was wearing a purple dress that stopped at the knees, it was longsleeved and had a black belt around the waist, to top it off she was wearing her black heels, she had also done her hair, which was pulled back into a half up updo, her make up was basic, her usual.

"Bertram!" I called as I entered the kitchen, knowing that he'd be in there.

"Jessie." He greeted, scooping eggs out of the pan and onto the plate, which also held bacon and pancakes. "Eat up, your going to need energy to handle those three."

I grabbed the plate and sat down on the bar stool "I'm only supposed to be a nanny to the two youngest. Turns out Luke still needs adult supervision, even at age 18." I muttered. taking a bite of the pancake.

"Luke is, Luke." Bertram said, as if that was the answer to everything.

I let out a small chuckle "Funny, Zuri said that too earlier." I paused for a bit before continuing on"But you both are correct. Still, what am I going to do? Christina and Morgan already gave Luke the Okay to date me!" I exclaimed.

I heard Bertram laugh "Yeah, Nothing can save you now."

I groaned as I took another bite, chewing slowly.

 _'_ _Don't rub it in,'_ I thought ' _Luke practically declared that he ain't holding back.'_

"Bertram, do you still need help to wax your back?" I asked

"Yes." Bertram said, taking the empty plate in front of me and heading over to the dishwasher.

"Great, Luke is going to help you."

Bertram froze for a second, slowly he turned to face me.

"You're kidding?"

"Luke wished I was."

Bertram broke out into a mischievous smile "Pay back!" he cheered "FInally, he can't get out of this."

"Nope, he can't." I said with a small smile.

-Later-

Jessie sat on the couch reading one of her favorite books until the sound of the Elevator doors opening made her dog ear the page, with grace she had acquired over the years from practice, she rose.

"Oh good. Luke, leave your bag with me." She said, hand reaching out to take the bag from him. Luke eyed me warily. The other two kids just walked past, heading up to their rooms.

"Why?" he asked suspiciously.

I batted my eyelashes at him "Don't you remember? You promised to help Bertram."

Luke opened his mouth, as if to argue. But he quickly shut it for a second before handing me his bag.

"Thanks for reminding me Jessie." He said in a silky voice,"Where is he anyways?"

I raised my eyebrow at him, questioningly"In his room."

Luke bowed "Thank you, my fair maiden." he said with a silky voice, reaching out he grabbed my free hand and brought it to his lips, pulling away he winked and dropped my hand.

I watched as he walked away from me.

 _'_ _You're good.'_ I thought ' _But I'm older and wiser, the next time your punishment won't be so easy.'_

-Luke, nighttime-

I walked out of my bathroom dressed in my pj bottoms and a white t-shirt. I wanted to collapse on my bed out of exhaustion. Bertram's back hair took hours to wax and when I was done I had to do homework. That's alot for one day. Instead of going to bed, I left my room and headed down towards the kitchen for dinner. Jessie saw me and gave me smile. She knew I was tired and scarred for life. But no way was I going to allow her to hold that over me. Instead I puckered my lips and blew her a kiss, knowing that she would remember our previous meeting. Jessie's cheeks went red, but her eyes held anger.

I winked at her as I took my seat next to Ravi, who was talking about .

After dinner was all said and done, everybody cleared out. I went straight to my room and waited until 12. By then, everyone was asleep. As quiet as a mouse I snuck out of my room and headed towards Jessie's door. I slowly turned the knob and stepped in,closing the door softly behind me.

Already I could hear her snoring.

 _'_ _When we're married, i'm going to have to get used to that.'_ I thought as I made my way slowly over to the other side of her bed, where there was space. Luke slowly sat down on her bed, and then adjusted himself so that he could lay down. Once he was comfortable and covered did he allow himself to look at Jessie, who looked so peaceful as she slept, her long red hair was strewn across her pillow making it look soft and silky and shiny as the moonlight hit it.

"Beautiful." He whispered as he ran his hands softly, gently through the tresses.

 _'_ _Just like silk.'_ he thought before snuggling closer to his beloved and wrapping an arm around her waist.

 _'I'm in heaven.'_ was his last thought as he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.


	5. Wake Up call!

_**Alright so here is chapter 5, hope you guys enjoy...and sorry If im not updating as fast as I normally do...life does tend to get in the way lol...well Read and review...otherwise I might not post the next chapter xD**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Jessie nor the characters, The plot alone is mine.**_

 _ **Lessie all the way!**_

* * *

Chapter 5 : Wake Up call.

Jessie awoke early the next morning when she felt something wack her head, grumbling she opened her eyes and sat up, she blinked away the sleep and glanced down at her bed to see what it was that whacked her. Jessie's eyes widened as she saw a face covered in freckles sleeping on her bed next to her, what was worse was the fact that he had an arm wrapped around her.

Jessie's eyes narrowed as she leaned down and yanked on the boy's ear.

"Ahh!" He screamed, eyes opening.

"Just what do you think your doing in my room?" I hissed as I tugged harder.

"Let go!" Luke begged.

I pushed him away from me as I rose up and walked over to his side, I pulled on his arm and yanked him out of bed. He was stumbling behind me as I yanked my door opened and tossed him out.

"Get ready for school!" I hissed, closing the door behind me as I headed down the stairs to the kitchen, I needed coffee. This was too much to deal with in one morning.

The kitchen was empty save for the fact that she was in there.

 _'_ _Just what time is it?'_ I thought as I glanced up at the clock in the kitchen, it read 4:25 am.

I growled in annoyance, too early for coffee. Instead I went and made me a cup of water and took a greedy sip.

The sound of the kitchen door opening made me turn, and guess who I saw.

"Luke." I warned, setting the glass on the counter.

"Oh come on, it's not like anything exciting happened anyways." He groaned in dissapointment.

I pointed a finger at him "and Nothing exciting ever will happen, not with you!"

Luke fixed me with a heated glare "Why the heck not?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe it's because the fact is your still waay to young for me and the relationship between us is forbidden, let me see what else? Oh! It would be sick cause I practically raised you!" I whispered shouted.

Luke gave me an eye roll "1. I'm 18, legal age. 's not even forbidden now cause my parents gave me the permission. 3. Not many people get to raise their future husband or watch their future wife grow, so you should be happy because you raised me to be an honest man." he concluded.

Jessie shook her head "My teachings must not have stuck with you, cause if they did...we wouldn't be stuck in this situation."

Luke walked over to me, fire in his eyes as he grabbed my hand pulled me close to him, so my body was crushed against his and the counter.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way." He said softly.

I glared at him " I already told you, I will not make it easy."

Luke gave me a smirk "Like I told you, Every trick in the book, I will use."

He leaned down to kiss me, I was not about to let that happen again, I brought my hand up and smacked him across the face. Luke stepped back in shock.

Not once have I raised my hands to the kids when they were younger, but seeing as he was old enough and wanted to be treated and viewed as an adult. Then so be it.

"If you're going to try and court a lady, respect her and her boundary's." I growled out, before finishing the remains of my water and putting it in the sink. Ignoring him as I walked past him and headed back up to the room, locking the door behind me.

-Ravi-

I watched the scene between Luke and Jessie, my poor uneducated brother Luke got shot down. Again!

When Jessie left thats when I decided to step out of the shadows. Luke held his cheek in shock. I shook my head, feeling pity for the poor sap.

"Luke." I called, walking over to him.

Luke said nothing.

I slung my arm across his shoulders and yelled in his ear.

Luke jumped 3 feet into the air, before turning around to fix me with a glare.

"What?" He snapped.

I shook my head at him "Dude, you are pathetic. All these years you had girls throwing themselves at you, heck you even dated some. But still you never learned anything from the relationships."

Luke raised his eyebrow at me.

"When it comes to girls, the best way to get them is to know them. Their likes and dislikes, favorite food and color/movies/books/shows/hobbies/lifegoals/ and so on." I listed.

Realization graced Luke's features.

"Your absolutley right Ravi."

I basked in his realization and gratitude, closing my eyes and smiling.

"I will go a buy her everything her heart desires!"

My face dropped and thunder rang loud in my head, watching as Luke ran out of the kitchen.

"Idiot." I mumbled.

* * *

 ** _Review Darlings !_**

 ** _V.D_**


	6. Desperate Times

**_Here's your next chapter...hope you like it..._**

 ** _Lessie!_**

 ** _I do not own Jessie or The characters..Plot Alone is mine._**

 ** _Read and Review Darlings!_**

* * *

Chapter 6: Desperate Times Calls For Desperate Measures

 _'_ _These are hard times,'_ Luke thought to himself as he waited inside the elevator ' _and she's the only person who can help me.'_ he finished his thought as the elevator doors opened to reveal his home, striding in he made his way up the staircase and down the hall. Pausing at her room.

"You can do this." He whispered to himself as he raised his hand and knocked on the door. After a few seconds the door opened.

"Luke,what can I do for you?" Zuri asked, standing there with her arms crossed.

"I need your help."

Zuri raised her perfectly waxed eyebrow at him before looking from left to right to make sure no one saw them.

"Come in." She said as she turned around and headed into her room. Luke did as she instructed and followed, closing the door shut behind him.

Zuri sat on her bed, eyeing him carefully.

"Sit." She said, gesturing to her desk chair.

When he was seated, then did she speak.

"As you know I only offer specials on birthdays." She said, "Since your birthday has already passed. You will have to pay up."

Luke nodded " I came prepared."

Zuri gave him a look "Just what is this favor that you want from me?" she asked, inspecting her manicured fingers, before smiling down at her bear.

"I need you to find out Jessie's intrests, what she likes and dislikes, favorite things and food and all that useless stuff."

Zuri thought about it "I can do that, but...how much are you willing to pay up?"

" 50 bucks." He said in determination.

Zuri threw back her head and laugh before calming down and shooting him a look of disbelief "Get out." She said, tossing back her hair and turning to resume her homework.

Luke gritted his teeth "70."

"Door's over there!" Zuri pointed, not bothering to give him a glance.

"100."

Zuri sighed as she dropped her pencil and fixed him with a heated look "Your making it rain alright, but what I want is a downpour. Besides, your asking me to do your dirty work, I can't do cheap labor!" She exclaimed as she rose from her bed, arms raised to the ceilings "What would people say if they found out I'm settling for less? My reputation and business would be ruined!" she cried out before dropping down to the ground dramatically.

Luke rolled his eyes "Fine, $500 and the newest Rascal Flatts Cd."

Zuri stood up faster than anything, a huge smile on her face "Deal. I expect payment by tomorrow."

Luke sighed "Thanks."

Zuri waved him off "Don't thank me just yet." She said "You can thank me later, when you and Jessie are happily married. That means, I expect a thank you card stuffed with cash." Zuri gave him a pointed look.

"Done." He said, rising up from the chair and making his way to leave her room.

"Oh and one more thing Luke."

"What is it?" He asked, hand stilled on the door knob.

"The next time you need my help, don't think small….think **BIG**!" She yelled in happy delight.

Luke shook his head as he opened the door and left.

 _'_ _I swear she can be so evil at times.'_ he thought as he made his way down to the screening room and decided to kick back, relax and enjoy a movie. Luke planned to avoid Jessie for now, just until he found out information on her and had made a next step in his plan.


End file.
